Outer Science
by Spider-Nox
Summary: 'Bienvenue au coeur de mes entrailles, le point final de l'amour et de l'égo .. ! '


_**Première fiction dans ce site, à vrai dire, je voulais essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien , non .. ? **_

_**Bon .. Ceci est une SongFic, ce que j'ai pu tirer d'Outer Science, et d'une partie de Kagerou Days, juste une toute ptite partie. Sinon, aucune précision à préciser ._. **_

_**Enjoy ? **_

_**Amicalement, Spider. **_

_**Outer Science**_

On dit que chaque histoire débute et finit de la même façon, que tous les contes de fées commencent par 'il était une fois' et se terminent par 'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps' , seulement ça fait longtemps que je n'y crois plus. D'après vous, l'ombre et la lumière sont deux choses complètement différentes et distinctes. Pourtant, moi , je suis là. Je suis née de la Terre et du Ciel , du Ying et du Yang , de la Lumière et de l'Obscurité , du Soleil et de la Lune .

Je suis un miracle maudit .

Où suis-je ?

_'Nulle part'_, semble me répondre les ténèbres oppressantes qui m'entoure .

J'ai un corps, je possède la vue , l'ouïe , l'odorat , le goût , le toucher et les pensées. Je suis une fille , j'ai un physique , cheveux long noir , je ne sais pas quel couleur sont mes yeux , je ne me souviens pas .

Qui suis-je ?

_'Personne'_ , me répond encore une fois le silence étouffant .

Je suis pure , mais au même temps souillée , je suis le Bien , et le Mal . Je purifie , comme je profane . Je ne sens rien , je ne me rappelle même pas de qui je suis . Suis-je seulement quelqu'un ?

_'Tu renaîtras bientôt aussi '_

Cette voix , ce n'est pas moi .. Elle est rauque, moqueuse , bien que rassurante : je ne suis plus seule .

Un vent souffle , je frémis le noir complet , j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux , mais ils sont déjà ouvert .. Je ne vois rien , suis-je aveugle .. ?

_''Ce genre d'esprit bouleversé..''_

Encore cette voix , masculine et grave , je relève la tête , mais je ne vois toujours rien , juste cette voix qui me chuchote à l'oreille .

_''..Est quelque chose que j'aime vraiment ~''_

Je vois au loin une lumière , quelque chose s'allume en moi , au niveau du cœur , je ne sais pas ce que j'ai , une sorte de chaleur qui se déverse. Et pourtant , normalement , je ne ressens rien , aucun sentiment, le néant.

_''Quel choses stupides''_ Ironisa la voix .

Je tourne la tête , plissant des yeux , la faible lumière éclaire mal l'obscurité , mais assez pour que je remarque une ombre s'étendre devant moi .

Je ne bouge pas , tandis qu'un inconnu , derrière moi , se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille des mots , je le vois du coin de l'œil se lécher les lèvres .

_''C'est merveilleux d'être un monstre non ? Scellé dans ces yeux vides..''_

J'ouvre la bouche , mais aucun son n'en sort , pourquoi encore suis-je ici ? Et où ?

_''Bienvenue au cœur de mes entrailles , le point final de l'amour et l'égo ! ''_ Ricana t-il .

Pour la première fois , je l'aperçois , son sourire carnassier , ses yeux voilés par ses mèches bruns , peut-être était-il comme moi .. ?

-Qui es-tu ?

J'avais un masque neutre où aucune émotion ne transparaissait , mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche était un chuchotement . Je restai immobile , attendant une réponse .

_''C'est une histoire déplaisante''_ Rit-il à gorge déployée , je le fixai, , au creux de ma poitrine , un bourdonnement s'était installé , alors que j'écarquillai les yeux , l'homme s'accroupit en face de moi , il caressa ma joue , tout en soufflant :

_''Cette histoire terriblement insignifiante , vois-tu , est la réalité , et tu es la reine de cette tragédie ~. ''_

Je lève la main , mais la chose dans ma poitrine s'était intensifié , qu'est ce qui m'arrivait .. ? Je baisse les yeux , un peu haletante,l'homme se contenta de lâcher un ricanement hautain .

_''Ça s'appelle la douleur , c'est la première fois pour toi, non ?''_

Je me tordais , étouffant un cri , je n'avais jamais senti cela avant , ça faisait mal ..

Je crachai quelque chose , un liquide rougeâtre , c'est la première fois que je vois ça , qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je vois du coin de l'œil l'individu , qui jubilait , un instant , en un flash , je crus voir un immense serpent noir , rayé de jaune , derrière lui , mais c'était probablement une hallucination puisqu'il disparut aussitôt .

Le jeune homme , un sourire félin , traça avec son doigt une étoile , tout en récitant avec une allégresse non-contrôlée.

_''Peu importe combien tu le nie , au fond de toi , se cache une pile de sentiments négatifs , inlassablement , indéfiniment , pleure , sanglote , lamente-toi ! ''_

Plus il continuait , plus j'avais mal .. très mal , mais je n'allai pas lui donner la satisfaction de hurler , je ne suis rien , je n'ai pas de sentiment , rien , je n'ai pas de passé , pas de présent , pas de futur ..

_''Vivant une vie de faible misère , la Mort frappe à la porte la gorge et le cœur ont été élargi pour faire fondre ce cœur mort , tout en avalant lentement cette vie ...''_

Ma respiration se bloqua , je voulais lui dire d'arrêter , j'en avais marre de cette...douleur, soudainement, j'eus horriblement chaud , et j'ouvris péniblement un œil .

Non , je ne pouvais plus le regarder avec indifférence .. est-ce une illusion ?

-C'est si brillant .. Fut les paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche , mes joues était bizarrement mouillées , qu'est ce que c'était ? De... l'eau qui sortait de mes yeux .. ?

Le croissant de lune resplendissant brillait de milles feux au-dessus des flammes rouges éclatantes .

''Je lui crevais les yeux.'' Termina t-il , pris d'un fou rire lorsque sa dernière phrase se réalisa.

L'eau , mêlé à ce liquide rouge , s'échouaient abondamment sur mes joues , alors que je dirigeai mon regard vers le jeune homme . Derrière lui , ricanait le serpent perpétuel , ses yeux jaunes , narquois , me regardait , impertinent , et de sa voix rauque, et glacial , où on pouvait clairement distinguer l'arrogance et le mépris, il s'exclama :

_« Avant que tu ne demande 'pourquoi ?' , sache que ton péché était de toujours trop en demander , profite-en , de cette vie qui était la tienne. »_

-Rend-la moi ! M'écriai-je , sans me contrôler .

_« Les légendes , la vie , et même tomber amoureux par inadvertance aussi » _Doucement , le serpent rit de cela ._ « Cette stupide ancienne vie indécise que tu menais , perpétuellement , commence à se briser, tissons ensemble l'amour et l'égoïsme , rassemble le rythme et dirige-toi vers la première tragédie ! »_

Immobile , je fixai mes mains tremblotantes , secouant la tête , une explosion d'émotion me submergea , alors que le garçon de tout à l'heure s'accroupit en face de moi , je pouvais encore le voir , ce sourire inhumain , il releva mon menton d'un doigt , m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux .

'_'Tu es une existence grotesque tu sais''_ Commença t-il , amusé. '_'A chaque fois , tu continue à t'opposer , mais tout va retourner dans la même histoire , les miracles creux se briseront , quel vie disgracieuse , n'est ce pas ? ~''_

Je le détaillai , et pour la première fois , j'aperçois ses yeux , d'un rouge-sang éclatant , qui traduisait parfaitement le sadisme qu'il possédait .

_'' Disons des choses comme_ 'Ah Dieu pourquoi moi ?' ,_ tu pleurais_ 'Je n'en peux déjà plus !' _Accepte-le simplement , c'est le destin . ''_

Il se rapprochait , tandis que moi , je me perdais dans la profondeur infinie de ces yeux rubis étincelant .

_''Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu pleure , même la fin s'évanouira lentement, un cœur triste lavé , une petite vie arrachée , intégrée dans ses yeux . intrépide , peu raffinée , ce n'est simplement que le destin , une vie sans signe Alors la prochaine fois, travaillons dur pour le maître.''_

Il franchit le centimètre qui nous séparait, déposant délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes .

Immédiatement , un bain brûlant m'inonda , au niveau de ma poitrine , je fermai les yeux , savourant le délicieux sentiment , son odeur , mêlé à celle du sang , m'étouffait .

Le monde s'est noirci , je l'ai compris , dans ce genre d'histoire , il ne peut y avoir qu'une fin, au-delà de ces éternelles ténèbres .

Alors que ma vision devenait floue , je crus le voir sourire , un vent souffla .

Dans cette scène phénoménal , la brume de la mensonge ricane : _''C'est la réalité ! '' ._

Alors que je fermai lentement les yeux pour l'éternité , je distinguai un faible _''Désolé''_ .


End file.
